Mother's day surprise
by JGT1201
Summary: Very short little story about mothers day, Terry and Bruce. One shot


Disclaimer; I own nothing in this.

* * *

Block, punch and tie them up, it was simple to deal with the common criminals trying to brake into a jewellery store that would have given him trouble no longer than a year ago when he first put on the suit, but now Terry was a capable fighter who, with small thanks to the batsuit could have maybe matched the original Batman, well maybe. "I'm all done here, they were nothing special." Terry voiced into his radio, relaying the message to Bruce sitting at his chair in the Batcave, at Terry's request Bruce let him wire in heating into the cave, it was unexpected to say the least but it did make the cave a little easier to stay in all night.

"Terry, it's mostly quiet out there." Bruce said a subtle hint in his words.

"Yeah I know, I might finish early tonight and go catch up on homework." Terry responded, now flying in the Batmobile.

"Terry…what day is it?" Bruce asked exasperatedly.

"Memory gone already Bruce?" Terry joked "Its Sunday."

"No Terry, what is significant about today?" Bruce asked a small smirk playing on his face.

"Oh no…It's mother's day and I forgot to get Mom something." Terry said horrified.

"It's still mother's day for another ten minutes if you hurry you might be able to get some cheap candy and a card." Bruce said with amusement in his voice and something else Terry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Right, no time to change though. Guess I'm going shopping as Batman." Terry said punching the Batmobile to it's top speed to get to the mall.

When Terry arrived at the mall it was pretty much empty, no one ever really came to the 24 hour mall this late except the people going to the disco and that was way on the other side of the mall so he didn't feel silly walking around in the batsuit. "Hmm…" He said while looking over a card, it was the typical mother's day card, big pink and glittery, perfect for his image as Batman. He also found a large stuffed teddy bear with a bright red glowing love heart on its chest, even better for his image. The woman at the cashier's desk looked incredulously at him when he walked to the till with the items. Upon her expression Terry remarked. "Even Batman has a mom." The woman smiled and rang up his items and gave him a 10% discount, when Terry asked why the woman said it was a good thing he could save the city and still make time for his mother.

"That wasn't as mortifying as I thought it would be." Terry said once he was back in the Batmobile.

"It's 2 minutes to midnight, better hurry." Bruce said turning away from the computer. "I'm going to bed, I'll call you if anything comes up." With that he left.

"Wonder what's up his cape…" Terry pondered while driving back to his home. "Oh man, his mom and dad no wonder he reminded me about today. He doesn't have a mom to give cards and junk to. Aw man I feel like such a dreg." Terry turned around and jetted off he had something important to do.

The next day Bruce was dragged out of the manor by Terry who was saying very little about why they were going anywhere, despite Bruce's attempts to get the information.

"What is so important that you had to drag me out so early?" Bruce asked Terry for the tenth time while sitting in the car.

"It just is, you'll see when we get there, trust me." Terry replied and turned down into the street where Bruce lost his childhood.

"Terry why are we here?" Bruce asked, an annoyed look etched onto his features.

"I feel like a creep because of last night I mean… well I think it's easier just to show you, come on." Terry pulled over next to the ally that Bruce's parent's died in and got out of the car, opened Bruce's door and led him into the ally. In the ally there was a small arrangement of flowers, a card and an old photo of Thomas and Martha Wayne, smiling into the camera. Bruce felt a tear threaten to fall for the first time in many years, it was suppressed of course but that was as close as you got with Bruce. Terry expected a lecture or to get told it was none of his business, what he didn't expect was Bruce to turn to him and give him his heartfelt thanks.

"What about if someone comes to wreck it?" Bruce asked when they were back in the car.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Bruce, lets just say Batman pretty much guaranteed that little shrine will stay untouched." Terry said with a smirk, that was matched by Bruce.

"Thanks again Terry." Bruce said.

"No problem old man, no problem at all." Terry said as they drove back to the manor to continue to safeguard Gotham from thugs, psychos and super villains.

* * *

**I know it was short and I know it was crappy but I just wanted to write a kind little thing about Bruce and Terry that made the reader hopefully go aww on mother's day xD.**

Will update other fic soon, but not to soon, got exams this week, catch ya later's. :L


End file.
